Candyland: The Shadow Game
by Dogsrule
Summary: what happens when you leave two psychotic yamis by themselves for a whole day why they fight over the remote of course and how do they settle this? by playing Candyland! rated T for my safety


Dogsrule: to give the disclaimer this time is Bakura!

Bakura: Hell No!

Dogsrule: please? (Does puppy-dog eyes)

Bakura: NO!

Dogsrule; Fine then. Marik!

Marik: What'd ya want?

Dogsrule: can you make Bakura do the disclaimer?

Marik: Whatever (pulls out the millennium rod and uses it on Bakura)

Bakura: (zombie-like) Dogsrule does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Takahasi. Marik Rules!

Dogsrule: Hey I didn't tell you to have him say that last part!

Marik: I know!

Dogsrule: well, I guess you'd better release him.

(He does and Bakura starts advancing on him, growling)

Bakura: (yells) YOUR DEAD MEAT MARIK!

(Marik starts running for his life with Bakura on his heels)

Dogsrule: eep!



**Candyland: The Shadow Game**

When Bakura woke up he had the biggest headache ever. _Stupid Marik! Why the hell would that idiot want to have a drinking contest at midnight! Honestly he could of at least thought of something better! _

He walked into the empty kitchen where there was a note on the table from Ryo. It read:

Good Morning Bakura!

If you're wondering why I'm not here I'll tell you. Malik and I have to go on an all day trip. I'll be back tomorrow so don't worry. Oh, and Marik's there as well so don't cause too much trouble. Yugi'll be there to check on you soon.

Ryo

P.S. both Malik and I have taken yours and Marik's decks with us so nothing happens.

Bakura read the first part again and again, but he hadn't bothered to read the P.S. Marik was here! Right now! With him! For the whole day!

What had he done to deserve that! Ok scratch that, but still he didn't deserve to have to deal with Marik! Bakura stalked into the living room where Marik was asleep on the couch holding the remote with the TV blaring some stupid alien movie. He thought _I can't believe he'd actually watch some crap like this_, when the little alien on the screen said, "ET phone home," whatever that meant.

Then he remembered that Cops was on.

(A/N: I'm just gonna have Cops be his favorite show. don't ask why)

So he reached over and grabbed the remote and woke Marik up. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Marik yelled while grabbing the remote back.

"Why'd you think you idiot!" Bakura yelled back while pointing at the TV screen.

"Oh, well then I'll turn something else on."

"Hell No! I'm gonna watch Cops! So hand over that remote!"

"NO!"

"Then we'll settle this with a duel!" Bakura said while going for his while Marik went for his only to find both decks missing.

"WHAT THE…you did something to my deck didn't you!" both yelled at each other. "WHAT! No I didn't! You did!"

Then they stood there panting, and glaring at each other, after all that yelling.

"Then I guess Ryo and Malik did something." Marik said after thinking.

"Yeah, I guess, there's a note in the kitchen from Ryo, but when I read it, it didn't say anything about our decks." Bakura said.

(A/N: he didn't read the note completely before)

So they both went to check the note again and sure enough at the bottom there was the P.S. about what happened to their decks.

"You idiot! Why didn't you read the whole thing!"

"Because I didn't! Now we have to find another way to settle this."

So they starting going thru the house ripping open closets and drawers until they got to the attic and found a box called: Ryo's old games. So they ripped it open and found 'Candyland' at the top.

"Ha! I bet I could totally beat you in this stupid kid's game!" Marik bragged.

"You wish!"

So they went down stairs to the living room, crawling over the mess they made, to set up the game on the coffee table.

"So how do we play?" Bakura asked.

"I'll check the instructions." Marik said as he grabbed and started to read. Then he said, "Hey! I can't read this!"

Bakura grabbed it and looked then he said, "your reading it in Spanish genius."

(A/N: I do that all the time. Hehheh)

"Oh"

Once they got the game set up they were going to start playing, but got in an argument over who goes first. So finally they decided (by rock, paper, scissors 2 out of 3) and then Marik yelled, "I got it! Let's raise the stakes a little. Winner takes the millennium items, does not get sent to the shadow realm, and most importantly gets the remote!"

"Fine! Your On!"

It was fine for a little bit until Marik rolled a six and thought that meant that you could kill the Candyland character you just met.

Then it continued to go semi-smoothly until Bakura got mad and stabbed one of the characters with his pocketknife, with Marik yelling about how he wanted to be the one to stab one of the characters. When at that moment Yugi walked into the messy shadow filled room.

He shook his head as he looked around and saw them on the floor with the game. Then he asked them, "I hate to ask, but what are you two doing?"

Both Bakura and Marik shouted, "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOING!"

Then a camera flash went off.

"Making complete fools out of yourselves apparently." Yami said while holding the camera.

"PHAROH! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Both embarrassed psychos yelled.

"I already have. I have to look at it." Yami calmly said as he walked out of the house and shut the door.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!" they yelled as the shadows disappeared and the room brightened. Then Yugi walked out and left shaking his head the whole time.

"I blame you for this." Bakura growled.

"It's not my fault Ryo and Malik left with our decks! In fact I bet their dueling right now!"

"Should we go get them?"

"Yeah we should."

So they started walking to the front door then Marik stopped and asked, "Wait a minute. Where'd they go again?"

"Oh crap! I don't know!"

"Ah well, I'll just go out and do something I guess."

"Yeah there a new gun and knife store I want to see."

So they left and completely forgot about how they left the house as Ryo and Malik walked in.

THE END 



Dogsrule: and so that ends it!

Both Bakura and Marik: (yells (duh)) WHY THE HELL WOULD WE PLAY SOMETHING AS STUPID AS CANDYLAND!

Dogsrule: (sweatdrops) I don't know. I guess I just felt like putting it in there. Hehheh.

(Both guys start advancing on her while giving her death-glares)

Dogsrule: (mutters) crap!I shouldn't of said that!

(Dogsrule runs off with them chasing her.)


End file.
